Saitou and Kenshin
by IncandescentKitsune
Summary: Based on the prompts from the prompt list Alpha in the LJ community 1sentence, these are fifty sentences about the pairing of Saitou Hajime x Himura Kenshin.


**Fandom:** Rurouni Kenshin  
**Pairing:** Saitou Hajime/Himura Kenshin

**Theme set:** Alpha  
**Rating: **PG-13

#01 – Comfort

Despite his snideness during the day, when Kenshin woke up screaming from the nightmares, Saitou was always there.

#02 – Kiss

Saitou had the bad habit of summoning Kenshin to his office under the slightest pretences, and proceeding to pounce on him and kiss him breathless.

#03 – Soft

Despite how he looked, Kenshin was not soft, and Saitou knew that better then anyone.

#04 – Pain

For them, fighting is like sex, and the hot rush of pain from a wound is like a brush of lips on a pulse point, sending them teetering over the edge.

#05 – Potatoes

Though he couldn't understand Kenshin's fondness of working in the garden, Saitou had to admit that the fruit of his labours did taste good.

#06 – Rain

All those who fought in a war had their oddities, so Saitou didn't question Kenshin's habit of standing in the rain for hours on end, until he was shivering and blue from cold.

#07 - Chocolate

Kenshin didn't like chocolate; the taste was too sweet, too rich, and the feeling of it in his mouth, thick and heavy made him feel like he couldn't breathe.

#08 – Happiness

There was a simple happiness in curling up by the fire after a long day's work, at the side of the only man to ever understand him.

#09 – Telephone

Saitou didn't need any of those western contraptions for communication- what he wanted you to know, _you knew_.

#10 – Ears

Sometimes, when Kenshin had done something particularly mischievous and gotten away with it because of his innocent face, Saitou almost expected to see fox ears pop out of his hair.

#11 - Name

Saitou would always be Saitou to Kenshin, never Hajime – maybe that was why Saitou persisted in calling him Battousai.

#12 – Sensual

Contrary to popular belief, Saitou is an extremely sensual creature, and as Kenshin can well attest to, he is also extremely inventive.

#13 – Death

They were warriors, both of them, and knew death intimately, the scent, sound and taste of it, and the horrible truth – there is no honour or glory in dying.

#14 – Sex

Soft moans echoed through a darkened room, as two figures were lit by the pale light of the moon.

#15 – Touch

Saitou could make him shiver with just a touch.

#16 – Weakness

One day, Kenshin hopes, Saitou will learn that his vow is not a weakness, but a strength.

#17 – Tears

Kenshin hasn't cried since his careless, killing blade stole away his happiness, but when he learned that Saitou didn't die in the explosion he felt like doing so from relief.

#18 – Speed

He might be one of the few people who can match him with a blade, but not even Saitou can keep up with Kenshin when he goes as fast as he can.

#19 – Wind

Kenshin's Ken-ki might take the form of leaves, and Shishio's of fire, but anyone who realises that Saitou's takes the form of wind is probably already dead.

#20 – Freedom

It was odd, working with Saitou – Kenshin had never had a partner who would let him do what he wanted, instead of simply telling him who to kill.

#21 - Life

It took him a long time and his wife's sacrifice for him to realise exactly how precious life was.

#22 – Jealousy

Narrow amber eyes glared at the intruder as he enclosed the red-haired samurai beside him with one arm, sending out a clear message – mine.

#23 – Hands

At night, lying in the darkness, one pair of sword calloused hands reach out to another.

#24 - Taste

Saitou's unique taste – a mix of spices and nicotine and something distinctly Saitou – is the only thing that can wipe the taste of blood from Kenshin's mouth

#25 – Devotion

Kenshin was utterly devoted to his friends, to protecting their happiness and wellbeing, but it came as rather a shock to him to learn that Saitou was equally as devoted to him.

#26 – Forever

"Don't you know Kenshin, a wolf mates for life – once you're mine, you're mine forever."

#27 – Blood

A glint of metal, slicing through cloth and flesh, and Saitou smirked as Battousai lifted his cut arm to his mouth to lap at the blood.

#28 – Sickness

As Kenshin coughed, he firmly decided that he was never letting Saitou talk him into having sex in the rain again.

#29 – Melody

Saitou made a melody of moans and gasps and whimpers, and Kenshin's body was his instrument.

#30 – Star

As a Hitokiri, Kenshin danced in the light of the moon and stars, swapping partners as blood rained down to the ground, with only one man able to match him in his dance.

#31 – Home

Though he took Kaoru-dono's hand, he knew that the Dojo would never be safe enough to be his home again, not after Saitou had waltzed in and shown exactly how easy it was to infiltrate.

#32 – Confusion

Though he hid it, Kenshin was confused as his eyes met the bloodstained man in the middle of the Shinsengumi pack – no-one had ever noticed him watching when he didn't want them to before…

#33 – Fear

As Saitou stood up from his seiza position and turned to face him, Kenshin's heart beat faster and his mouth became dry – was this fear?

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

As his battoujutsu met the wolf-like Shinsengumi man's Gatotsu, Kenshin almost thought he saw lightening.

#35 – Bonds

There are some bonds that should never be messed with, and Saitou and Kenshin's bond, forged in the heat of battle and cooled with each other's blood, was one of those.

#36 – Market

As Kenshin scowled, he mused on why he always seemed to meet that man at the market – it was almost like he knew when Kenshin would be shopping and made a point of being there, but that couldn't be right, could it?

#37 – Technology

Kenshin couldn't help but snicker quietly to himself as he watched Saitou harshly poke fun at Sanosuke for believe that a tanuki ran the train they were on – he'd interrupt and draw the man's attention away from his friend soon, as soon as he could control himself and not laugh.

#38 – Gift

As Kenshin raised his eyes from the new green gi held in the box to the narrow amber pair before him, his smile hid a quizzical expression – he hadn't realised it was his birthday.

#39 – Smile

Saitou hated the Rurouni smile that hid Kenshin's emotions, and proceeded to make it his personal quest to make Kenshin show other expressions, such as anger, shock, annoyance - and lust.

#40 – Innocence

How, Saitou wondered, could Battousai still seem so innocent after everything he'd done?

#41 – Completion

Kenshin is the only one that knows that Saitou's roar as he reaches completion is extremely similar to the one he makes as he uses the Gatotsu, and he fully intends for it to stay that way.

#42 – Clouds

Whenever Kenshin would go outside and simply gaze up at the clouds for ages despite the weather, in rain, snow or sunshine, the inhabitants of the Dojo would go get Saitou, who was the only one Kenshin permitted to sit near him during his vigil.

#43 – Sky

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was based on speed, finesse and hight, and Kenshin never looked more at home then when he was jumping so high it seemed he could simply disappear up into the sky and never touch ground again.

#44 – Heaven

Saitou was determined to show Kenshin that he belonged in heaven – and eventually, Kenshin decided to let him.

#45 – Hell

If anything ever happened to Kenshin, Saitou would move the very forces of hell to get him back.

#46 – Sun

The sun was kind to Kenshin, brightening the sparkle in his eyes and giving gold highlights to a crimson mane, yet Kenshin was always surprised when Saitou complemented him.

#47 – Moon,

As the full moon shone down on the two swordsmen, the world paused, seeming to hold it's breath –then they _moved._

#48 – Waves

The Shinsengumi attacks came in waves, never ceasing, and whenever Saitou and Battousai met, it was with a clash like a tsunami, washing away everything in it's path.

#49 – Hair

Saitou loved Kenshin's hair, fiery waves that fell down to his waist and created a curtain around their faces as they kissed.

#50 – Supernova

The death of a star makes the biggest lights, and sometimes it takes a death to make things right – but Kenshin knows the gut wrenching pain of having someone you love die for you, and he will never make Saitou go through that.


End file.
